


breaking tides

by sailo_rjune



Series: hinata-kun one shots [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: College AU, Hajime x Saihara fml based gods forgive my sinful ass, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, hinata-kun spoilers, im sorry for writing this, seriously this kink needed to get out of me ok, straight up drunk smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailo_rjune/pseuds/sailo_rjune
Summary: Uh...for reasons... Hajime and Shuuichi get wasted and majorly cross the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an abominable kink of a thing I had to get out of my system and I'm so sorry...
> 
>  
> 
> Basically if you're reading my story "Hinata-kun"...this is the dumpster fire kind of shit you're in for...I think with the 15k+ chapters slowly leading up to horrible things like this I really don't want people to get prematurely invested only to hate me later on for pushing this on you...ahhhhhjjj

 

Hajime’s phone goes off and he _doesn’t_ want to look at it. Maybe it’s more awful shit being sent to him anonymously intent on driving him away from Komaeda. Komaeda who he loves so fucking much.

 

 

It's Shuuichi. He really needs to talk and he has nowhere to go. Fuck. Maybe this is a sign that he needs someone to talk to as well. If anyone could carry the weight of his emotional trainwreck right now it would be Shuuichi.

 

 

Shuuichi’s gonna show up at the dorm finding Hinata a wild turkey mess and ugly crying. Hajime even had to bang on the wall next to him to get Souda to go down and let him in. His voice is so loud and broken so like in the code of besties, it doesn’t even matter that Souda was in the middle of a good jack over Sonia’s ballerina outfit. Which he had shamelessly taken like a thousand pictures of during their what he liked to believe was a pro-yuri performance. And yea he had long ago turned his crappy nitecore up to the max to drown out whatever the fuck Hajime was going thru.

 

 

So they’re both fucked up and drinking shitty whiskey by the gulp-ful. Hajime’s proud to show Shuuichi he took his advice and got a bong finally. They’re so wasted and broken after confiding all their drama in each other. Like seriously crying out their tears and ending up in a fuck the world state.

 

 

After a few bongloads, Hajime asks if he can shotgun it to Shuuichi, eventually this mutually turns into hardcore making out. _Was this revenge? What the hell was happening?_ But it felt _so good. So comforting._

 

 

Ultimately they’re dry humping each other all too quickly and fuck. Shuuichi in this state is like. _Beautiful_. Face flushed and begging for some kind of release. Hajime is just filled with so many horrible emotions that he succumbs. He undresses the other boy, admiring what he sees in the soft glow of a television show they never really had any interest in anyway. Hajime’s about to lose his fucking virginity to his best friend right now. He’s so drunk that he doesn’t even care. He’s too hard and really wants, _needs_ to come. He hates how pretty his friend is right now. It’s not fair. None of this is fair.

 

 

Taking Shuuichi into his mouth is really easy. He’s certainly not as big as Hajime. Hajime however is bigger than anything Shuuichi had ever seen. He’s only ever been with his boyfriends. Shuuichi is too faded and worked up to rightly walk Hajime through what the taller boy honestly has no experience in. But Hinata-kun has been playing with himself long enough in this very room to know exactly what to do. Or so he likes to believe in this moment.

 

 

There’s no going back.

 

 

He grabs the oil while he’s blowing the smaller boy and presses in gently. Stretching him slowly while pulling back, licking his length once, probing his tongue along the sensitive underside of the head before raising himself on his knees all the way to stare in awe of the absolutely sinful shit he’s doing to his friend right now. The boy’s face is so far gone and begging that he can’t deal with it. He wants to make him feel good.

 

 

When he’s up to three fingers nearly half an hour later of not stroking himself because it’s so hot he might actually prematurely come, Hajime leans down, kissing Shuuichi gently asking if it’s ok. Shuuichi just says _God yes_ and pushes Hajime back. Hajime has to smile about that and he really hates himself right now.

 

 

He purposely avoided anywhere near where Shuuichi’s prostate might be in his ministrations. Shuuichi would probably interpret this as Hajime’s lack of experience. But Hajime knew better. He obscenely wanted this to last as long as possible before drunkenly passing the fuck out.

 

 

He lifts Shuuichi’s legs over his shoulders, bending the boy in half. He slowly presses in as gently as possible, searching Shuuichi’s face for any sign of discomfort. Unexpectedly Shuuichi claws his back practically screeching, _“For fuck’s sake, Hajime just do it already.”_

 

 

Hajime needs no further permission to literally kiss his virginity goodbye. He slams into him and Shuuichi’s crying of his name is more than he can deal with. It makes him moan out in response but god. The boy is so _tight_ around him. _So warm. So fucking good._ He rolls his hips a little making the boy’s eyes bulge at him in response to this tease.

 

 

 _‘Just testing you know.’_ Even Hajime can hear how wrecked his own voice sounds. He needs more. He needs this right now, he doesn’t care how wrong and juvenile this kind of thing is. How spiteful it is. That can wait for a self hating and extremely hungover morning. He’ll definitely deserve it. This was cheating and he fucking knew it long before he sank his massive dick into his best friend.

 

 

He bends down and sloppily kisses Shuuichi, both of them reeking of shitty whiskey as he slowly moves himself in shallow strokes deep within this person who might actually understand him better than anyone he’s ever met.

 

 

This inevitably is teasing the hell out of that sensitive spot deep within Shuuichi, making him cry out even more. Another clawing. The boy cries out _‘just give it to me, do whatever you want.’_ Jesus christ this boy is loud. Hajime lifts himself up, tightly keeping one of the boy’s legs over his shoulder while pushing the other leg down his side and places one hand firmly over Shuuichi’s clearly uninhibited mouth. He takes one long look into the golden eyes below him, framed in gorgeous black lashes, telling himself he’s fucking scum before letting loose everything he ever imagined doing to Komaeda.

 

 

Hajime just does it the way he wants and _oh god_. He can’t stop. _He doesn’t want to stop._ He can feel Shuuichi practically screaming under his palm as he fucks him so hard. So fast. Neither of them will last long at this rate.

 

 

Not long after this harsh ass pummeling, Shuuichi came hard and squirming under Hajime. Watching the smaller boy spill all over himself and feeling the subsequent waves of tightness around him prompted Hajime to let go of Shuuichi’s leg and pull out only too easily and roughly flipped him over. He gripped the boy’s hips hard and pulled him up.

 

 

Shuuichi is more than able to oblige, ass up and face pressed into the mattress. The way Rantaro had treated him the last five years made him compliant as hell post orgasm. Rantaro could last longer than the sun in bed and Shuuichi could honestly take far more torture than this even though Hajime was fucking huge ok.

 

 

Leaning over Shuuichi’s back, Hajime’s movements became desperate. They were pressed together and Hajime could feel their collective sweat hotly sliding between his chest and the curve of the delicate boy’s back.

 

This erratic motion on his part was far more indicative of the fucking virgin he had been before tonight. When he feels _too_ close, he rises up, using his grip on Shuuichi’s hips to pull the boy hard towards him over and over, finally crying out releasing deep inside Shuuichi’s blessedly tight ass.

 

 

Pulling out still hard and soaked in his own come, he drunkenly observed the substance that followed, slowly dripping out of his friend. Too impulsively he backed up and planted his face there making Shuuichi fucking yelp.

 

 

Hajime was lately obsessed with tasting himself…he wanted to intimately know what the hell Komaeda loved about his taste. Even after everything. He wanted to know everything about Komaeda. And he was laughing inside, clearly off his fucking wasted rocker knowing that he was getting this knowledge straight out of someone else’s asshole.

 

After practically cleaning the entire gaping hole before him, lapping and forcing all saltiness down his dry throat, Hajime collapsed next to Shuuichi on the bed. Both of them were completely out of breath. Hajime grabbed his spent friend, pulling him close, the boy flush against Hajime’s pounding chest. They were covered in come and so disgustingly sweaty, but Hajime threw the blanket over both of them anyway.

 

 

He bent down brushing Shuuichi’s damp bangs from his face and softly kissed his forehead, shamelessly licking the salt of this taste off his lips before asking him how he did.

 

 

“God.” Shuuichi was breathily laughing against his chest. “I don’t even know what to say. I don’t regret this though. You’re _good_ , Hajime.” The boy’s voice was so sleepy and cute, Hajime held him closer and they fell asleep just like that, a completely wrecked mess.

 

 

Unlike Komaeda, Hajime would never keep this from his boyfriend. Whenever his angel called for him next, this would be the first thing he would tell him. That he ended up losing his virginity to someone else. And he wasn’t even sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao im sooooooooooooo sorry honestly
> 
> oh yeah...please rest assured that shuuichi and hajime are just the best of friends. they're just extremely hurt by their respective boyfriends in this moment. "Hinata-kun" has a very happy komahina ending. It's just taking five ever to get there.


End file.
